Tohko Fukami/Relationships
Friends and Acquaintances Kakeru Okikura Upon their first meeting, Tohko's first impression of Kakeru was "David". After they meet and talk at Kirikan Lookout, she starts to call him "Okikura-kun". In episode 4, Tohko asks herself if she really does love Kakeru and was confused after she saw Kakeru with Yanagi. Tohko also said to Sachi that although Okikura looked stern, he might have a nice side to him. After Tohko saw fragments of the future where she and Okikura might kiss, she blushed madly. She even confessed that most of her future visions were of him in episode 6. When he and Yukinari were fighting, Tohko stuck by his side. In episode 7, it is unclear if Tohko and Kakeru are dating, however, were seen holding hands in the beginning of the episode and going to the beach together later alone. Tohko made a glass bead bracelet for him to wear, which she gave to him at the beach. At the end of episode 10, Kakeru kisses Tohko. In episode 11, the two spend time together at the school, which they sleep in the art room, but Kakeru makes it back home early in the morning. Later in the episode, he tells her that his mother gave him the opportunity to travel around the world with her. He tells Tohko that he may be leaving with her, but she becomes angry with him, asking if he didn't have fun this summer with her and the rest of her friends. At Kakeru's house, Mrs. Okikura plays the piano for Tohko, because he asks her to. While she plays, Tohko holds his hand and he returns the hold. They stay like that while she plays it and Touko begins to see a vision with the glass vase her family brought in as a present. In the end, Kakeru stays with his father because of Tohko as she makes him feel at home and attends school along with Tohko as he calls her name from behind. Yukinari Imi Yukinari has romantic feelings for Tohko. She is unaware of these feelings until he confessed to her during episode 2. After she was confessed to, Tohko felt confused, but while talking to Yanagi she admits that she did not feel romantic feelings for Yukinari, and thought of him as just an important friend. She later talks to Yukinari, and tells him that she will not go out with him. The relationship between the two then become awkward, with Yukinari trying his best to behave calm. Yanagi Takayama Yanagi and Tohko are close friends. They seem to trust each other as seen by how Yanagi told Tohko that she would confess to Yukinari (although she might have said this because she was scared that Yukinari would confess that he liked Tohko). The two seem to get along normally, and would often laugh together. Tohko supports Yanagi going to Yukinari, and wishes that Yanagi can be happy. Sachi Nagamiya Sachi and Tohko are friends. She started to worry about Tohko ever since Kakeru showed up, even insisting on coming with her when meeting up with him. Tohko in return cares for her as a friend would do for a friend. Family Hina Fukami Hina is Tohko's little sister. Tohko seems to trust her judgment, and even asks her for advice. Ken Fukami Ken is Tohko's father. Mari Fukami Mari is Tohko's mother. Tohko Fukami's Relationship Poll Who do you think Tohko should end up with? Kakeru Okikura Yukinari Imi Sachi Nagamiya Category:Relationships